septimofandomcom-20200213-history
Hazael Kingdom - New Players Guide
A quick guide to new players to the roleplay (RP). This is the Wikia, it can be intimidating for new players so try not to look though it until you are sure you enjoy the roleplay you are in. Please take a few moments to briefly read the information below and please ask if you have any questions. Main Kingdom Page: Hazael Kingdom Things you need to know * You have rights as a player. (Players Rights) Inform a mod or the room owner if you feel these rights are violated. * This is a story line based roleplay. * This is NOT a T-1 or Para roleplay. Para/novella roleplayers may not enjoy the script-like 1-3 line average (More is posted when needed, but average is 1-3 lines and many may not fully read posts should it be much longer. Action/Sparing and events are often larger posts). * This is not a turn based RP. (In action/sparing or events, posting orders may be established to keep order in the RP) * This RP is based in its own time line. However, it most resembles the Medieval/Victorian eras in customs and life styles. (This RP is set in the year 1752) * Out of character (OOC) speaking is used in the facebook group chat. * KEEP IN CHARACTER (IC) DRAMA OUT OF OOC. Just because a character does something to your character does not mean the person playing the character has a vendetta against you. If you are unable to keep the two separate, you will be removed/banned from the RP. * The RP is set to +0000 GMT/UTC time zone. Creating your Entrance * When creating an entrance, make it interesting and have other characters notice you. Make yourself known. In general RP if your original character (OC) does not make an effort with another OC, then you may feel ignored/unwanted in the room. This is most likely due to lack of interaction or ignorance in your posts. Make sure you post to others how you would want to be posted towards. Morpheus * The roleplay is based in the world Morpheus, which has its own lands and seas (country names of Earth are used until further notice). * This world has its own Gods; Religion like Christianity is allowed, but biblical figures are altered (same for any Earth religion). The world itself is very religion based involving two Gods legend. * There are two main areas of everything in Morpheus based upon the two Gods. This is the Maoris and the Caouls. * The Caouls follow a God called Data, the creator and original maker of Morpheus. Humans, non-magic users and beings of light are all Caoul kind. * The Maoris follow a God called Ventura, the destroyer and the cause behind sin and chaos. Magic-users and beings of darkness are all Maori kind. Characters * All Angelic and Demonic beings, as well as any form of God, is not allowed within this roleplay. This is directed at characters, weapons, magic, etc. Dead/dark and light creatures are not affected by this. Any form of OP is prohibited (If you hold a OP character, you are to tone their abilities down or have them cursed in some way. Bare in mind, your idea of OP and this rooms idea of RP may vary) * Character Bios/Profiles can be made upon request. * When it comes to the age of your character, please keep it within the limits of the Morpheus world, unless there is a reasonable reason why it is different. (Different world/timeline/etc are acceptable, however, this back story will need to be approved first.) * Multi-playing is allowed (the act of one person playing more than one character.) Please do not attempt this if you are not skilled at it. Unskilled multi-playing leads to chaos and confusion. * Some abilities are prohibited unless discussed with the room owner.(Click Expand to see what these abilities are.) These are... * Healing * Auto-Regeneration * Mental abilities such as: Mind-control/transfer, body-manipulation, possessing, ect... * Mind reading. * Time Manipulation Please make sure you have read the above requirements/knowledge. To know your rights as a player, please read the "Players Rights" page as linked above. You will be expected to follow both (requirements/knowledge and "Player's Rights") to keep the RP a calm and friendly community. If you have any questions about what you read here or about the room, please ask an available player or send an email to SeptimoRoleplayStaff@gmail.com. THANK YOU Older and Ranked members of Septimo should read the Septimo - Advanced GuideCategory:Septimo Category:Morpheus Category:Hazael King Category:Hiffiam Category:New Players